Funds are requested to provide partial support of expenses of invited speakers at the Gordon Conference on Glycoproteins and Glycolipids, to be held on July 29-August 2, 1985 at the Holderness School, Plymouth, New Hampshire. The meeting will focus on recent advances in the chemistry, biosynthesis and biological functions of glycoproteins and glycolipids as well as changes involved in development and differentiation, chemical and viral transformation of cultured cells, and metastasis. Details of post-translational processing of glycoproteins, targeting mechanisms, subcellular translocation, and receptor-mediated uptake will be discussed. Finally, molecular biological approaches and instrumental methods of analysis will be presented.